BELLA'S FATE Edward? Jacob? Emmett? Jasper?
by Misslittlepinkbag
Summary: ok something new, i will give you the chance to decide bella's fate by providing you with options- the story depends on you the readers......check out may be something cool.
1. Who do you choose?

Ok this is something which just occurred to me so I thought I would give it ago- I don't know whether it has been done before and I do not know whether it will succeed.

Ok so I will write a couple of story lines and you choose which direction the story goes ok :)

Wish me luck……..

* * *

"Bella" My father yelled at me from downstairs, today is my first day of school-in Forks- and I am not particularly looking forward to it.

The sky is grey.

My life is dull.

And to make matters worse I was going to have to stay here in forks for a while….while my mother swans off with her new husband, Phil.

I dragged myself out of bed and yelled back down to him in a groggy voice "Ok…Im up"

He proceeded to call back up, "Do you want me to stay, and wait until you have left for school?" right yeh sure, that's what we both want….

"No char….dad its ok, I've been to school before. I'll see you when you get home."

"Ok then, see yah Bell's"

It took me the shortest of time to throw on a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt; I usually went for comfort not fashion.

I grabbed a cereal bar from the down stairs kitchen cupboard and stood in the hall way chomping it down.

My father leaving at a very early time had woken me up much too early. So I had plenty of time on my hands before I could leave- and still be at school early.

So once my cereal bar had disappeared, I ran up stairs and slowly and thoroughly washed my face, brushed my teeth. Combed my hair…twice- not caring how it looked.

I had began flipping through some of my school books- realizing that I had already learned this in my old school- great so school wasn't even going to keep me occupied.

I had arrived at school, and met some nice but annoying people so I was asked to sit with them at lunch.

Jessica I think her name was was blabbing and blabbing. I would have been listening if it had been interesting and if I hadn't been looking 'gob smacked' at a group of beautiful students that were walking in.

The six of the students fluttered effortlessly across the cafeteria floor, I would have been drooling by now if I hadn't had asked Jessica who they were.

"Oh there the Cullen's, they were all adopted by Dr and Mrs. Cullen." She spoke more on them about them; she individually picked them out and told me each of their names. With faces like these I was sure to remember there faces.

I glanced over to find ……………looking back at me.

* * *

Ok so when I post the next chapters I will do them all together, you are deciding Bella's fate. The choices will be Edward (of course), Emmett, Jasper and Jacob……

For obvious reasons in this story none of the Cullen's are together until you make your choice.

So for example if you chose Bella to be with Jacob then they will be in their usual coupling but leaving Edward on his lonesome (unless I decided a different route) this is the same if you choose Bella and Edward together.

But as another example if you choose Jasper and Bella- then the couples will be different- so e.g Edward and Alice would be together then…..

Its just some fun, and depending on how many reviews I get on this first bit (and say if you want me to do this), to decide whether I do continue (because it will not be a easy thing to do

xxxxxx


	2. Jacob

YOU NEED TO SPEAK UP FOR YOUR CHARACTERS- THIS TAKES A LOT OF WORK AND IF I FIND THAT SOME CHARACTERS AREN'T BEING USED AS OFTEN AS THE OTHERS IT COULD BE A CHANCE THAT I MAY NOT DO THEM......(A POSSIBILITY) AND PLEASE BEAR WITH ME...THESE ARENT GOING TO BE PERFECT BUT I HAVE GIVEN MY BEST SHOT....THANKS FOR READING.

* * *

Ok so when I post the next chapters I will do them all together, you are deciding Bella's fate. The choices will be Edward (of course), Emmett, Jasper and Jacob……

For obvious reasons in this story none of the Cullen's are together until you make your choice.

So for example if you chose Bella to be with Jacob then they will be in their usual coupling but leaving Edward on his lonesome (unless I decided a different route) this is the same if you choose Bella and Edward together.

But as another example if you choose Jasper and Bella- then the couples will be different- so e.g. Edward and Alice would be together then…..

Its just some fun, and depending on how many reviews I get on this first bit (and say if you want me to do this), to decide whether I do continue (because it will not be a easy thing to do

xxxxxx

Ok so you have chosen 'No one' Jacob' – which means this story starts out with Bella wanting Jacob- but that can change' if you did not want Bella to look over and have none of the Cullen's interested then choose a different name in the listing……..

It continues straight on.

* * *

No one looking back at me, I looked back around a little bit shell shocked at their 'inhuman' beauty -but every one who was prettier than me was inhuman I chuckled to myself.

I couldn't wait for the school day to end, I just wanted to jump into my sweats and a vest and snuggle down on the couch while reading my battered book of Withering heights, and keeping an eye on Charlie's dinner which was just shoved into the oven- and that is exactly what I did when I opened the door of Charlie's home, oh and I also grabbed a bar of chocolate.

Mmm the chocolate was very tasty, and curved my sweet tooth- for the time being. I was about to read the next chapter of withering heights when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the drive. I peered around the couch to check that there was no black smoke pulling out of the oven- because I had been pulled in to the story, and time had passed quickly.

But before I began even reading the first sentence of chapter ten, I heard another vehicle pull in front of Charlie's home.

It wasn't a sound I had heard before, and it was roaring to life with a sound that I was sure my mother could hear in Florida. I was happy when it ended.

I decided to peer out of the window to check who it was and that's when I saw him, a tall dark long haired boy. I realized that I had met him before…….it took me a while to realize that is was 'Jacob Black', a boy I used to play with when I was forced to come down to Fork's during the holidays.

My, my … he had changed, I didn't realize how handsomely rugged he used to look. When I noticed that he was headed towards out house- being lead by Charlie-and followed by a man in a wheel chair…..Billy- Billy Black Jacob's father.

I quickly shoved my book under the couch along with the chocolate and straightened myself out- I don't realize why.

Jacob's seen me worse; I used to make mud pies with him in Charlie's garden. I ran to the door to open it and the first face I was greeted with was Jacobs.

He smiled a toothy grin and I found that it caused me to tingle inside. My heart fluttered and I wondered what was wrong with me….......


	3. Jasper

YOU NEED TO SPEAK UP FOR YOUR CHARACTERS- THIS TAKES A LOT OF WORK AND IF I FIND THAT SOME CHARACTERS AREN'T BEING USED AS OFTEN AS THE OTHERS IT COULD BE A CHANCE THAT I MAY NOT DO THEM......(A POSSIBILITY) AND PLEASE BEAR WITH ME...THESE ARENT GOING TO BE PERFECT BUT I HAVE GIVEN MY BEST SHOT....THANKS FOR READING.

Ok so you have chosen Jasper – which means this story starts out with Bella wanting Jasper- but that can change' But if this is not the story you want then choose a different name from the listing.

It continues straight on……….

* * *

To find the Cullen called Jasper looking back, he looked at me with weary eyes but seemed to be smiling to himself. I could see on of the others lips quiver and Jasper seemed to immediately look in his direction.

He was looking at his brother Edward, and I could see that he must have said something which pained Jasper.

Edward seemed to stop talking, when the short spiky haired girl, Alice touched his shoulder.

Then Jasper looked at me again, it sent an ignition in my cheeks and I felt myself blush. I looked away quickly.

The rest of the day flew by, so now all that leaves me was to attend my last lessen which was History.

I walked in and was stopped by the teacher- her name was Mrs.…….I'll call her Mrs. Annoying, because when she is talking she is always doing something really annoying- like just then she was scratching the chalkboard with her little finger.

She gave me about five history books- which I will say are very heavy- and which I have already studied and sent me on my way to the empty desk at the back of the class room.

I was nearly at my desk, but I couldn't see very well thought the huge pile of books and my school bag which was resting on top. I was just praying that I wouldn't trip over… not on my first day in front of a class room of people.

But then it's the inevitable with me, and just as I thought I was out of the clear- as some boy had left the bag in my way and I had to try to be graceful climbing over it- that's when my foot gave in and I stumbled forward.

The books sprawled out on the floor in front of me and I could feel myself heading for the floor fast. But by the time I opened my eyes I realized that I had not fallen on the floor but had been steadied by Jasper.

I was about to speak to him, with my face blushing extra red, when he suddenly turned away from me and very gracefully picked up my school bag and books for me.

He turned his head and gave me a small smile and walked to my desk to place the books on.

I followed dumb stricken by his grace and beautiful honey eyes…… he stared back at me for the slightest second and that's when my heart fluttered and I wondered what was wrong with me………….


	4. Emmett

YOU NEED TO SPEAK UP FOR YOUR CHARACTERS- THIS TAKES A LOT OF WORK AND IF I FIND THAT SOME CHARACTERS AREN'T BEING USED AS OFTEN AS THE OTHERS IT COULD BE A CHANCE THAT I MAY NOT DO THEM......(A POSSIBILITY) AND PLEASE BEAR WITH ME...THESE ARENT GOING TO BE PERFECT BUT I HAVE GIVEN MY BEST SHOT....THANKS FOR READING.

Ok so you have chosen Emmett – which means this story starts out with Bella wanting Emmett- But if you did not want Bella to meet Emmett then go to he chapters and choose a different name……..

It continues straight on.

* * *

I glanced over to find the biggest Cullen looking at me, when he met my eyes he smiled a huge grin and played with the football which was in his hands.

I felt my face blush and I quickly looked away, Jess snapped me out of my embarrassment by saying "OMG you know that huge Cullen is staring at you" she almost sounded as she was saying that to herself in shock.

"Why" was all that I could ask…… and she didn't give a reply and just returned to talking to Lauren- it was almost as I had insulted her by him looking at me.

I looked very quickly again and still found him glaring at me, so I decided to save myself from any more blushing embarrassment and I quickly walked out of the cafeteria towards the quad.

I decided that it was best to go and listen to the radio in my new worn beaming red truck, once I was in, I and turned the heat on.

All I found myself doing was picturing his face- and his adorable grin, I put the radio on and found myself humming along peacefully.

The time flew by and before I knew it I could hear the school bell ring.

I hopped out of the truck and swung the door shut, I new I was going to be late for gym- but that really wasn't a subject of which I minded to miss.

I was walking through the quad completely unaware of the surrounding game of ball which the school boys were now playing.

That's when I suddenly heard "Watch out" being called, I turned my head towards the direction of the shouting and caught a quick glimpse of a football heading towards me…….towards my face.

I blinked hard- as if that would prevent it from hitting me- and un-intentially flung my arms up around my face.

I waited for a few seconds- waiting for the ball to hit me but nothing happened, so I thought I was having an Adreline rush and that time moved slower meaning that a second had only passed.

But after counting ten seconds there was still nothing, so I opened my eyes and peered thought the gasps in my arm.

Well at least I didn't see a ball hurdling its way to my face, just a huge boy standing im my way. When I embarrassingly brought my arms fully down I noticed that it was Emmett – one of the Cullen's- and in his hand was the ball that had been soaring towards my face.

He gave a little chuckle, and I stared at him. At his sandy tinted eyes…and that's when my heart fluttered and I wondered what was wrong with me…………


	5. Edward

YOU NEED TO SPEAK UP FOR YOUR CHARACTERS- THIS TAKES A LOT OF WORK AND IF I FIND THAT SOME CHARACTERS AREN'T BEING USED AS OFTEN AS THE OTHERS IT COULD BE A CHANCE THAT I MAY NOT DO THEM......(A POSSIBILITY) AND PLEASE BEAR WITH ME...THESE ARENT GOING TO BE PERFECT BUT I HAVE GIVEN MY BEST SHOT....THANKS FOR READING.

Ok so you have chosen Edward the traditional classic love story – which means this story starts out with Bella wanting Edward- but if you do not want Bella to choose Edward choose a different name from the chapter list.

It continues straight on.

* * *

I glanced over to find Edward Cullen looking back at me, his topaz eyes smoldering back at mine, this caused my cheeks to flare and they became a blaze.

I had to look away, but I was drawn to looks back. He was still staring at me as if he 'wished' to know what I was thinking.

Before I knew were I was the school bell had rung and everyone was making there way to their lessons… the rest of the day flew by and I was thankful to get out of the rain and into my truck.

I was one of a few which was the last to get out of the parking lot, a red convertible had cut me off at the opening and sped off in a flash of lightning, it was followed by a gleaming Jeep.

They must have seemed as they were going fast- especially when compared to my old truck, but that didn't bother me.

I was coming up to a very quiet part of Forks, on either side of the road there seemed to be only woods. I was gazing into the woods looking at the wonderful lifestyle when my truck suddenly started to make a funny noise and then by its own will it came to a halt.

I tried for the next ten minuets to try to get it running again but it didn't want to, I could go out in the pouring rain to have a look at the engine- and that would be useful if I new what I was doing.

So I climbed out into the heavy wet rain and put on my tiny jacket- must remember to by a rain coat and an umbrella.

I locked up my poor truck and set off on foot down the road.

It hadn't been a minute and I was already soaked through, there was not even a passing car….. but then there was a silver volvo which zoomed past me and nearly went though a large splattering puddle- which would have drenched me even more.

It didn't seem to have any intentions in stopping but it did and reversed back towards me very slow.

The car door swung open and as I glanced inside-with rain trickling down my face that's when I looked into the car and saw Edward Cullen.

He smiled a crooked smile and that's when I realized that my heart was fluttering and I wondered what was wrong with me………………..


	6. Panic attack

Hey you chose panic attack, if you did not want Bella to have a panic attack when she met her guy for the first time then go back to the chapter list. Please leave reviews especially for this story because I find this is much more hard work that my other stories.

Im sorry these are short, but in between I will always give you options on what she feels and much more.........(a taster like, first kiss, music they will listen or dance to,....)

* * *

Ok so I was having a panic attack, great just great. My first day in Forks and the guys already had this effect on me, looks like its going to be a fun time.

I tried quickly to calm myself down as I didn't want the man right in front of me to know that he had this effect on me, I breathed in more heavily than I realized. I looked to the side as his beautiful eyes were staring intensely at my now blushing face.

Once I got my breathing under control I grabbed the nearest thing to steady my now dizzy head.......


	7. Love at first sight

Hey you chose love at first sight, if you did not want Bella to have experience love at first sight when she met her guy for the first time then go back to the chapter list. Please leave reviews especially for this story because I find this is much more hard work that my other stories.

Im sorry these are short, but in between I will always give you options on what she feels and much more.........(a taster like, first kiss, music they will listen or dance to,....)

* * *

His brilliant smile tweaked my heart and sent it into a race of flutters, it pounded against my chest and my cheeks blushed slightly.

I glared at him in his deep inviting eyes and was sure that he was looking at my soul and I was looking at his.

I bit my lip hard as I dragged my eyes away from his perfect eyes and down his torso, I was more excited as I looked down his perfect body and was sure that I could see a six pack poke out of his tight t-shirt.

So Forks was starting to look much better especially with a cute guy in front of me, I let my heart pound with love in my ears-was it possible to experience love at first sight- this thought turned my head in a cloud of dizziness and I grabbed on to the nearest thing to steady myself................


	8. Nothing

Hey you chose nothing at first sight, if you did not want Bella to have experience nothing when she met her guy for the first time then go back to the chapter list. Please leave reviews especially for this story because I find this is much more hard work that my other stories.

Im sorry these are short, but in between I will always give you options on what she feels and much more.........(a taster like, first kiss, music they will listen or dance to,....)

* * *

Nothing was wrong with me, again my silly thoughts had wondered of on me. I was just an excuse to calm myself down from this perfect statue that seemed to stand before me.

I looked at him and he looked back it felt uneasy to be this close to a guy, I usually shy away from attention and I normally don't receive any attention from guys full stop- but hey Bella it's not like he has asked you to marry you he is just being nice and smiling at you.

Focus......and with the blurring thoughts swirling around my head I felt suddenly dizzy and grabbed onto the nearest thing to keep steady......................


End file.
